Verdadero amor?
by megami.shi
Summary: Cleo jamas hizo caso a los rumores sobre Deuce, porque la relación entre ellos era producto del verdadero amor, no?


Ella sabía que algo pasaba. Cleo era una maestra de la seducción, en su familia saber seducir podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Y como toda experta, como cualquier De Nile, sabia reconocer la seducción en otras personas.

Aunque en este caso, eso que estaba haciendo Rochelle, ni siquiera se podía llamar coqueteo. La muy torpe estaba hace cinco minutos tratando de hacer la técnica de "ojitos" a Deuce. ¿Lo peor? Deuce estaba respondiendo.

Deuce respondía a los ojitos. A **.** los **.** Ojitos **.**

Pidió permiso para ir al baño o de otra forma explotaría y llenaría de maldición a todos los que se les cruzaran por en frente. ¿Cómo puede ser que una De Nile tenga un novio que responda a una técnica tan barata? ¿A una _chiquilinada_?

Decidió irse a su casa sin hablar con nadie, porque quizás lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que Deuce era su amor verdadero y aún así eso parecía no bastar.

.

.

.

Una vez en casa comenzó a leer escrituras antiguas, maldiciones de amor y deseo. Era su deber encontrar algo para atraer a Deuce, algo para que deje de responder a las tonterías de Rochelle. Algo para que su amor verdadero no acabe siendo otra mentira.

¡Lo encontró! El hechizo perfecto, habla sobre el amor verdadero y como éste puede llegar a tu puerta. Genial, simplemente genial. Busco los materiales necesario y se fue a la sala de ceremonias.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que termino de hacer todo el ritual. Era un encantamiento muy poderoso y se llevó casi toda su energía, pero valía la pena. Por Deuce, todo valía la pena.

En vez de descansar decidió ir en busca de Deuce, necesitaba ser testigo de los efectos del hechizo. Sin nada de trabajo hizo un hechizo sencillo para ver en qué zona de la ciudad se encontraba ubicado Deuce, y el resultado fue en una plaza que luego se convertía en bosque.

 _El lugar perfecto_ \- pensó Cleo – _Nadie nos podrá oír y nadie nos podrá ver_ -. Sonrió, hoy iba a disfrutar tanto.

La idea era sorprenderlo así que llego lo más silenciosa que pudo, sin que nadie se enterara de su presencia. El único sonido que salió de su boca fue el comienzo de un llanto, Deuce no estaba solo.

Deuce no estaba solo. Rochelle estaba ahí. Con Deuce.

Besándose.

Ella conocía a Deuce, con tanto tiempo juntos conocía casi todas sus manías y actitudes. Conocía sus besos.

Y ese beso, el que le estaba dando a Rochelle, no era cualquier beso.

Cleo podría tranquilamente interrumpirlos, hacer un escándalo, gritar, patalear, llorar.

Podría hacer eso y mucho más, sin embargo solo saco una foto y salió de la zona en silencio, rápido, cabeza gacha.

Para rematar el terrible mal día, Nefera estaba en casa. Ni siquiera escucho la burla de su hermana y tampoco tenia tiempo para parar a contestarle, por dentro se estaba derrumbando.

Llego a su habitación y pidió a los guardia de la puerta que no dejaran pasar a nadie. Podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose.

Deuce, su Deuce, estaba con otra persona.

Su amor verdadero, por el que tanto había peleado, la engaño. Deuce y ella habían peleado con su padre, con Nefera, con Medusa, con medio Monster High para poder estar juntos y ser felices. Tanta pelea, tantos días defendiéndose el uno al otro; para nada.

Nada de eso importaba, porque al final las palabras de su familia diciendo que Deuce no era suficiente para ella quizás eran ciertas.

Y aunque tenía muy en claro que tenía que estar enojada con Deuce, no podía.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo odie? Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. No puedo y no quiero estar lejos de él. No quiero…..Deuce…- Lagrimas gruesas caían y caían. Cleo ya no aguantaba más. Estaba dividida, a pesar de saber que ella no se merecía esto no podía evitar querer perdonar a Deuce, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado solo para estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Nefera sabía desde el momento en que su hermana entro a la casa con la cabeza gacha que algo no andaba bien. Y estuvo aún más segura cuando ni siquiera le devolvió la burla.

-¿Qué mierda...? - Ella sabía muy bien que su relación no era de hermanas de ensueño, que ni siquiera llegaban a ser amigas. Pero esto…. Solo había pasado dos veces en toda su vida.

Y no fueron buenos tiempos.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermana y hablo con los guardias. Aunque ellos le comunicaron los deseos de Cleo de no ser molestada, no había nada que pudieran hacer, Nefera era su superior y después de ella recién venia Cleo en línea de mando.

Aun tratando de ser silenciosa se escuchaban los sollozos de Cleo a través de la puerta. Y Nefera entendió que era una situación grave, y mucho. Cleo, **nunca** lloraba.

Sin importarle lo que Cleo pudiera decir, se mando a través de la puerta sin golpear. Encontró a Cleo sobre su cama, recostada, con todo el maquillaje corrido y luciendo desastrosa.

Nefera se obligó a si misma a contar hasta diez. Bueno mejor hasta quince, pensó para si. Una vez tranquila volvió a mirar a Cleo.

Realmente lo que sea que paso, había afectado a Cleo bastante. Una De Nile **jamás** se dejaba lucir tan desastrosa.

Respiro profundo y se preparó para sacarle la información a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

Una limusina blanca dejo a Cleo en la entrada a Monster High.

Cleo vestía un conjunto hermoso en negro, dorado y turquesa. Toda ella parecía brillar, incluso su cabello.

Todavía no habían comenzado las clases, todos estaban afuera disfrutando de la mañana, y por lo tanto todos ahora tenían puesto sus ojos fijos en la chica egipcia.

A paso decidido se dirigió hacia las puertas de entrada sin fijar la mirada a nadie, hasta Deuce apareció a su izquierda.

 **-** Cleo, mi amor, ¿Como estas? Intente llamarte ayer pero...- La mano de en alto de Cleo lo hizo parar.

Cleo miro a su alrededor, tenían audiencia, así que susurro lo que esperaba fueras las ultimas palabras a su **ex**.

-Deuce..., mi amor.- Centro su mirada en él. y en ese instante Deuce supo que esto era serio, que lo que sea que él halla echo, le iba costar caro; esta vez la había cagado en grande.

-S-ssi ...? - Le temblaba la voz.

-A partir de hoy, no vuelvas a dirigirme jamas la palabra, ni intentes contactarme. Para mi, no existís. Toda nuestra relación no fue nada mas que una mentira muy bien orquestada por tu parte, debo admitir. No intentes acercarte a mi nunca mas en tu miserable vida.-

-¿Q..qué? Cleo yo- De nuevo fue interrumpido por la mano alzada de Cleo.

-Podría decirte que estoy decepcionada de ti, Gorgon. Pero en realidad estoy decepcionada de mi, ¿como pude caer tan bajo? Alguien de la realeza como yo ... Evidentemente debí confiar en los rumores sobre tu persona, después de todo, si un rumor persiste deja de ser rumor, no Gorgon? - Cleo sonrió de forma fría y vacía.

 _¿De que rumores habla? Los únicos rumores sobre mi son los de que no puedo mantenerme los pantalones puestos y.. **Oh...**_ Cleo sabia lo de Rochelle.

La vio entrar a la secundaria con la cabeza en alto, hermosa, despampanante, única.

 _Y ya no eres mía..._


End file.
